In places where the atmospheric air is dry, humidifiers are a necessity. This humidifier includes a housing having a fan to create an air flow, a water reservoir within the housing, and means to transfer water from the reservoir in to the air flow where it is evaporated and expelled into the surrounding atmosphere, thus wetting the air and bringing comfort to people within the room therefore. However, when atmospheric temperature rises during summer or hot weather, air-conditioners are required and humidifiers as above-mentioned are no longer used, as they add more heat to the atmosphere. The air-conditioners, on the other hand, although cools the air, the sane would make the air more drier.
The primary object of this invention therefore, is to provide a split-type air-conditioning apparatus having a chiller system with a secondary evaporator and a rotating net mesh that only half of the total energy consumption of an ordinary air-conditioning unit is used.
Another object of this invention is to provide a split-type air-conditioning apparatus that uses water as a secondary refrigerant, thus reducing the workload of the refrigeration system components and extending their life in the process.
Still an object of this invention is to provide a split-type air-conditioning apparatus that discharges cold air with moisture content that would not dry up the human skin unlike the conventional air-conditioning system.
Yet, an object of this invention is to provide a split-type air-conditioning apparatus whereby the condenser, compressor and the drier strainer are separated from the chiller system and be placed anywhere as desired by the owner.
Citing from the "Principles of Refrigeration" by Dossat 1978, page 172, "heat transfer by conduction is greater through liquid than through gases and the rate at which the refrigerant absorbs heat from the evaporator walls increases as the amount of interior wetted surface increases." In view thereof, still an object of this invention is to provide a split-type air-conditioning apparatus that utilizes the outside surface of" the evaporator in direct contact with water, using water as the medium in cooling air, instead of the air in direct contact with the outside surface of the evaporator.
The split-type air-conditioning apparatus according to the present invention comprises an insulated housing having a refrigerant control before bare evaporator coil, a substantially [substantially] U-shaped chilling water reservoir into which the evaporator coils are disposed, said reservoir consist of at least a left and a right chamber, and an upper intermediate chamber where an endless net mesh communicates. Below said intermediate chamber is a plurality of transverse by-pass cooler tubes that cools the air and allows the cold water from one chamber to transfer to the other. Opposed to the plurality of by-pass cooler tubes is an air duct that leads to a blower that sucks the air passing the by-pass cooler tubes and is blown to the atmosphere. Prior to the blower, is an endless net mesh, the lower portion of which is soaked to the chilling water in the intermediate chamber, the cold dry air from the air duct passes through the net mesh producing sub-cool air therefore.